


The Aro to my Heart

by Stardreamt



Category: Twilight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: xReader... You'll see ;)





	The Aro to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my sister with a little help from me. Enjoy.

You didn’t want to go out on such a night, but how could you say no to someone so special? 

THAT AFTERNOON

You walk down the school hallway, another dull day, when suddenly you hear:  
“Hey, Y/N!”  
And there he was. Edward Cullen.  
You think, Why is someone like Edward Cullen talking to someone like me?  
Edward approaches you slowly. “Hey, Y/N. I was think about you. There’s gonna be a big party tonight at Charlie’s. You have to be there.”  
You stop and think, Is this some kind of cruel joke?  
You say, “I don’t understand. Why are you inviting me of all people?”  
Edward winks at you. “You’ll see,” he says, and walks away.  
Well that was strange. I guess I have to go now, you think.

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT

You show up looking for anyone familiar. Suddenly Billy Black is there.  
“Hey there, Y/N,” he says. “You look stunning!”  
Uh oh, Edward didn’t like that. Suddenly Billy is being suffocated by Edward’s thighs.  
“Edward stop!” you say. “He was just being nice!”  
“Too nice,” Edward says.  
You decide to let it slide and enjoy the night. You two walk into the party hand in hand.  
Suddenly, you notice something.  
You say, “Edward, your orbs are different!”  
He looks at you concerned. “It’s lust,” he says and then walks away.  
You’re now surrounded by strangers in Charlie Swan’s house. You mingle for a while and make some new friends like Seth and Sam. But then you decide to find the reason you’re really here: Edward. You begin looking when suddenly you wander into a cellar like room. Edward is standing in the middle of it with various medical supplies.  
“Finally,” he says. “It’s time.”  
You are shocked. You only met this man this morning. Edward approaches you with a scalpel.  
“It’s time,” he says again, this time more taunting.  
Suddenly you black out. 

LATER

The first thing you see when you wake up is Edward standing over you with the scalpel still in his hand.  
He says, “Good. You’re awake.”  
You stutter. “E-E-E-Edward, what h-h-h-happened???”  
He glances down. I follow his gaze.  
My kneecaps were gone.  
Edward looks at me. “You’re one of us now.”  
I look around and realize his whole family is here and they all have alarmingly short legs.  
“Edward, why do you want me to be one of you? I miss my kneecaps already,” you say.  
He looks you dead in the eyes. “This is the only way.”  
Suddenly a priest walks in.  
Edward then announces, “Cheer up. It’s your wedding day.”  
You’re confused. You look around. Is this some sort of joke?  
Edward’s looking lovingly at you and what seems to be his mother hands you a wedding dress.  
“Go get changed, Sweetie,” she says. “And you can call me mom now.” She winks.  
You walk into a strange closet area, all the memories of the night coming to you. How bizarre.  
Once you’re fully changed, you look in the mirror.  
“I look beautiful,” you say out loud. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.  
You walk back out into the cellar still hearing the party going on above you. The ceremony begins almost immediately. You exchange vows. You didn’t prepare any but they came from the heart. Next comes the I Do’s. You nervously look up at Edward and there’s something in his eyes telling you you have to go through with this so you do.  
“I do,” you say.  
Suddenly Edward rips his face off. It wasn’t Edward at all! It was Aro! You feel so betrayed… but at the same time…  
So blessed.  
Aro giggles. “Haha,” he laughs. “Don’t be scared, Honeychunks.”  
You trust him. You don’t know why, but you trust this man. Suddenly, materializing from the cellar floor stands Mike Newton, his pasty skin looking sickly in the fluorescents. Mike looks at you.  
“I’m willing to fight,” he says.  
“What do you mean?” you say.  
He looks at you menacingly. “The old man doesn’t deserve you. I’m here to- let’s get married.”  
You feel faint. There are two amazingly handsome men fighting for you. Suddenly Aro charges at Mike Newton. Mike holds his hand up in a sassy flourish of motion.  
“Shield,” he says with a smirk.  
Aro is taken aback. Shield. He should have thought of that one.  
As you watch all of this take place, you glance over and see the real Edward walk in. He looks Aro dead in the eyes.  
He says, “Really, Aro? Another affair?”  
You’re shocked! Aro was cheating on everyone?  
Edward charges at you and Mike Newton.  
“Stay away from my family,” he says. You glance down and see twins that look identical to Aro.  
Suddenly the Cullens evaporate. Now it’s just you and Mike.  
He looks at you with a smolder. “Come here often?”  
You laugh. “No, not really.”  
He smiles. “Wanna go get some coffee?”  
You smile back at him. “Of course.”  
You and Mike Newton fly away in a magical car while singing Grease Lightning. Everyone involved lives happily ever after (in theory).

THE END


End file.
